Fighting for Lisbon's Heart
by Caskett93
Summary: Jane è stato scagionato da tutte le accuse ed è tornato a lavorare al CBI ma Lisbon e il suo team hanno perso la fiducia in lui. L'aria è tesa soprattutto perché Patrick si è accorto del grande errore che ha fatto ma cosa succederà quando Scott si intrometterà nella loro vita?
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline:** Inizio 4° Stagione

**Rating:** Mistero anche per me… XD

**Lunghezza:** altro mistero U_U Doveva essere una long di 10 capitoli, ma già ne ho scritti un paio su carta e altri nella mia testa e supero i 10 con tutti…

Non possiedo i diritti su The Mentalist, ma Scott Basil è tutto mio e di Mamy :) Quindi giù le zampe!

N.d.A La storia si alterna tra la Point of View di Patrick e quella di Lisbon.. cerchero di suddividere per capitoli, ma in alcuni casi non mi sarà possibile. Oltretutto ci saranno un paio di Flashback e in questi vi avviso che la POV sarà esterna. Spero di non aver complicato troppo! Buona lettura!

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia devo fare alcuni ringraziamenti.  
Il primo a Katiebeckett555 che mi ha letto in anteprima tutti i capitoli e ha pure fatto da beta! Cioè, poverina, io sono un disastro in certe cose.. è un lavorone betatarmi XD Grazie sorellona, sei magnifica.  
Il secondo ringraziamento va a Francy091 che invece è stata la prima a leggere il mio progetto e a supportarmi dando consigli e dicendo che ne pensava. Grazie Zietta, sai che mi manchi? ç_ç  
L'ultimo ma non per ultimo a Cutuletta che mi ha fatto usare la sua famiglia per questa storia XD XD Grazie Mamy.  
La storia è dedicata a queste tre persone sopracitate.  
Grazie ragazze! Vi voglio bene!

**Prologo – POV Jane**

"Chi sei?" chiedo rivolto all'uomo appena entrato nella bullpen della CBI.

"Sono Scott." mi risponde lui sorridendo tranquillo. L'osservo con attenzione; vestito elegante, capelli biondo scuro un po' più lunghi di come li porta io, occhi celesti, un accenno di barba che gli dà l'aria del trasandato ma che secondo lui fa impazzire le donne, altezza media, un bel fisico e forse più giovane di me di un paio d'anni. Lo sguardo è leggero ma, anche se cerca di nasconderlo, io so che è ansioso ma allo stesso tempo curioso ed impaziente, come un bambino quando vuole provare per la prima volta ad andare in bicicletta senza rotelle.

"Questo non risponde molto bene alla mia domanda." ribatto alzandomi dal mio amato divano e avvicinandosi a lui. C'è qualcosa che non mi convince, la sua faccia mi sembra familiare, ma sono anche sicuro di non averlo mai visto in vita mia, e la mia memoria non mi ha mai fatto sbagliare.

"Che casino hai combinato Jane?" mi giro sentendomi chiamato in causa dalla voce fredda di Lisbon. Sospiro pensando che in due settimane non è cambiato nulla.

**Due settimane prima**

"_Signor Patrick Jane, si alzi prego." Dice il giudice Jameson. Per una volta Jane obbedisce senza discutere ad un ordine diretto e si alza. "Viste le prove portate a suo favore questa corte la dichiara innocente e la proscioglie da tutte le accuse." Il giudice batte il martelletto confermando così la sentenza e autorizzando tutti ad andarsene. Jane si alza in piedi sorridendo felice. Dopo oltre tre mesi di processo era finalmente libero e doveva tutto al suo team che aveva usato tutte le sue capacità per tirarlo fuori dalla prigione. La guardia che lo aveva accompagnato durante tutti i suoi spostamenti gli toglie le manette e lui subito si dirige verso il luogo dove Lisbon e gli altri erano seduti durante il processo. _

_Il piccolo gruppo si sta avviando verso la porta così lui si affretta per fermarli._

"_Ehi!" esclama Patrick. I quattro si girano. "Grazie…" mormora con sincerità._

"_Non c'è di che Jane. Ci vediamo lunedì… sempre se verrai." Gli risponde atona Lisbon._

"_Perché non dovrei?" chiede per una volta confuso lui._

"_Beh, il CBI era il tuo modo per arrivare a Red John. Ora lui è morto, tu sei libero e noi non ti serviamo più a niente no?" dice Lisbon dura._

"_Cosa… no!" esclama lui. "Era così prima… ma è cambiato... io…" cerca di dire lui ma Teresa lo interrompe._

"_Non mi sembra proprio, visto che hai ucciso un uomo nel bel mezzo di un centro commerciale!" Jane fa per protestare ma stavolta è Cho ad interromperlo._

"_Non importa che fosse Red John. Tu hai messo a rischio la tua vita fregandotene delle conseguenze." Gli fa notare l'agente rimanendo apatico._

"_Non hai pensato che se ti avessero condannato a morte noi avremmo sofferto? E non dire che non c'era la possibilità, perché come hai visto bene durante il processo ci è stata. Se non avessi trovato quel bastardo che ha tolto la pistola da vicino al corpo di Red John ora tu saresti nel braccio della morte!" esclama Van Pelt. Lei più di tutti è quella segnata dalla vicenda o almeno è quella che lo da più a vedere._

"_Non venirci quindi a rifilare stronzate del genere." aggiunge Lisbon. "Ci vediamo lunedì mattina Signor Jane." Conclude uscendo dall'aula insieme a tutto il team._

_Patrick rimane immobile sul posto mentre le parole dure del suo team gli rimbombano in testa, accompagnate dai loro sguardi tristi, delusi e infuriati. Lo sguardo di Lisbon, di Teresa, in assoluto il più duro, il più freddo è quello che maggiormente l'ha sconvolto lasciandogli un vuoto nel cuore. Per la prima volta in tre mesi inizia a credere di aver fatto un grandissimo errore. Per la prima volta in otto anni di collaborazione Patrick sentì di aver perso di nuovo, forse irrimediabilmente, la sua famiglia._

**POV JANE**

"Scusi lei chi è?" domanda Lisbon notando Scott per la prima volta. Il sorriso dell'uomo vacilla un istante e sul suo volto compaiono stupore e meraviglia, cosa che non mi sfugge. Eccone un altro che crede di avere una speranza con Lisbon. Mi stupisco di quanto il mio genere possa illudersi. Lisbon è una donna forte, fiera, coraggiosa, intelligente e orgogliosa, non si lascia distrarre dal primo bell'imbusto.

"Lei deve essere l'agente Lisbon. Piacere di conoscerla, sono Scott Basil." Risponde stringendole la mano e facendole un sorriso sincero. Per quanto sappia che questo tizio non abbia possibilità con Lisbon, sento comunque una strana morsa attanagliarmi lo stomaco.

"Come mai si trova qui?" domanda lei sorridendo a sua volta.

Mi mancano i suoi sorrisi, sono mesi che non la vedo sorridere così per me.

"Semplice, sono qui per Patrick." risponde lo sconosciuto spiazzandomi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1**

"Sei qui per me?" domando stupito.

"Per lui?" chiede a sua volta Lisbon nello stesso istante. Mi volto a guardarla e la vedo arrossire anche se in maniera talmente leggera che molto probabilmente nessun altro l'avrà notato. "Senta signor Basil..." inizia Teresa sicura con il suo tono da comando.

"Scott" la interrompe lui "Signor Basil mi fa sentire vecchio."

"Scott, se è venuto qui per reclamare contro il Signor Jane, l'avverto che abbiamo un apposito ufficio..."

"No no no!" esclama lui interrompendola di nuovo. Lisbon sta iniziando ad arrabbiarsi. "Non sono venuto per questo."

"Se vuole picchiarlo o ucciderlo, per quanto noioso possa essere stato, sono tenuta a dirle che è comunque reato."

"Se è per questo io nemmeno lo conosco Lisbon, te lo giuro." dico con tono pacato guardandola negli occhi. Ormai lei non si fida più di me, ma io continuerò a provare a riguadagnare la sua amicizia, anche ci volessero giorni, settimane, mesi o anni. Dopotutto so che la sua amicizia vale tutto questo tempo.

"Sei sicuro?" mi chiede con il solito tono freddo che ormai usa per rivolgersi a me. E' sempre molto arrabbiata, la capisco, e infatti, per cercare di migliorare le cose, ultimamente ho cercato di tenermi fuori dai guai, ho rispettato alcune regole, insomma, per i miei standard sono stato un vero angelo. Lisbon, Cho, Van Pelt e Rigsby mi hanno lasciato tornare a fare il consulente per loro, per me questa è una speranza e non sono disposto a rovinare tutto di nuovo, perdere una famiglia è stato terribile, non voglio che accada di nuovo.

"Le posso confermare che è così, noi non ci siamo mai visti. Beh, certo, ultimamente e anche in passato l'ho vista molto in televisione, ma mai dal vivo. E prima che lei me lo chieda, non sono uno scrittore di alcun genere e non sono in cerca di qualche storia." aggiunge sorridendo ancora e stavolta mi unisco a lui vedendo l'espressione di Lisbon. Questo Scott sembra avere un buon intuito infondo.

"Oh ti prego, non dirmi che è un tuo vecchio compagno del circo Jane, già non sopporto uno di "te", se ne devo sopportare due vado a farmi trasferire." dice lei seria come non mai.

"No, non sono come lui, e non vengo dal circo, glielo assicuro. Comunque sono venuto qui per parlare con Patrick, è una cosa importante ma preferirei se potessimo parlare in privato quindi... non so, può uscire?" chiede timidamente.

"Non è un cane, certo che può uscire se non abbiamo casi..." risponde Teresa sorridendo nuovamente allo sconosciuto mentre sento di nuovo quella strana morsa attanagliarmi lo stomaco. "Però se volete potete usare il mio ufficio, è qui ed è più comodo che dover scendere e andare fino al bar. Nessuno starà ad ascoltarvi." propone poi gentilmente, troppo gentilmente per i miei gusti. Scruto attentamente il corpo di Lisbon alla ricerca di quello che il mio intuito già mi suggerisce. Sta sorridendo, ha le guance lievemente arrossate, i suoi occhi sono attenti e luminosi. E' attratta da quel bell'imbusto.

"Grazie agente Lisbon."

"Solo Lisbon, altrimenti torno a chiamarti Signor Basil..." scherza lei sorridendo. Un sorriso una pugnalata perché una volta quelli erano i sorrisi che dedicava solo a me.

"Non sono di disturbo vero?" chiede poi Scott avvicinandosi a lei.

"Affatto, la mia squadra è andata a prendere l'occorrente per il pranzo, io credo che andrò a farmi un caffè e poi devo discutere di una cosa con il capo, così vi lascio un po' di privacy." Lisbon fa per allontanarsi ma io la fermo prima che esca dalla bullpen.

"Aspetta." le dico e lei si gira. Mi avvicino in modo che solo lei possa sentirmi e guardandomi i piedi inizio a parlare. "Senti Lisbon, so che ultimamente sono l'ultima persona del mondo che vorresti aiutare, ma vedi... io... credo che qualunque cosa voglia dirmi sia o terribilmente bella o terribilmente brutta o più semplicemente terribile e volevo sapere se potevi rimanere con noi. So che non tieni più a me alla stessa maniera, ma sentirti vicino mi darebbe la forza di affrontare tutto quello che ha da dirmi..." ammetto timidamente, già, io timido per la prima volta in anni e anni di collaborazione. Devo averla stupita perché quando alzo la testa è praticamente a bocca aperta.

"Io... va bene..." mi risponde per la prima volta in due settimane senza usare sarcasmo o il suo tono cinico e freddo.

"Grazie." mormoro facendole un sorriso, ma non uno qualunque, non uno di quelli falsi che sono solito fare quotidianamente: quando sorrido a lei non lo faccio mai pretendendo che tutto vada bene, lo faccio perché lei mi fa sorridere.

Forse saranno state le mie parole, forse sarà stato il sorriso ma lei mi guarda e, per la prima volta da mesi, nei suoi occhi vedo quello che mi sembra affetto.

"Ti dispiace se viene anche lei?" chiedo poi rivolto a Scott. "E' la mia... il mio capo." mi interrompo prima di dire quella che era una verità ma ora sarebbe solo una bugia. "Qualsiasi cosa mi dirai ti posso assicurare che lei ha la mia totale fiducia." peccato non sia ricambiata, mi verrebbe d'aggiungere.

"Per me va bene, non ho problemi." E' sincero, ma forse solo perché ha una cotta terribile per Lisbon.

Tutti e tre entriamo nel piccolo ufficio, chiudo la porta. Lisbon è seduta alla sua scrivania, Scott si è accomodato davanti a lei sul divano che le ho regalato, io mi sposto alle sue spalle e mi appoggio alla finestra.

"Allora, che cosa volevi dirmi Scott."

"Oddio, ora che sono qui non so nemmeno da dove cominciare..." risponde lui ridacchiando.

"L'inizio è sempre un buon punto..." dice sarcastica Teresa facendomi sorridere di nuovo.

"Giusto... beh, tutta questa storia è iniziata l'altro giorno. Mia madre ultimamente ha avuto dei problemi, il mio patrigno è morto un anno fa e la mia sorellastra è fuori, a New York, per lavoro, così sono ormai quattro mesi che la ospito a casa mia."

"Sì, ma cosa c'entra questo con Jane?" chiede Lisbon diretta come al solito.

"Si beh, l'altro giorno, guardavamo un servizio sul tuo processo" continua il suo racconto Scott. "Mia madre si era un po' fissata con tutta la storia e io non capivo bene il perché. Fatto sta che l'altro giorno Monique, la mia sorellastra, mi chiamò . Andai in cucina a rispondere alla telefonata e poi, una volta finito, tornai in salotto. Mamma non doveva avermi udito rientrare in sala e io la sentii borbottare."_Tutto suo padre, se non si mette nei casini non è felice!" _

Quando le chiesi cosa volesse dire questa frase lei provò a divagare, a raccontarmi delle bugie, ma io non le credetti. "_Non è possibile, non può essere quello che_ _penso! Andiamo, questa è la vita reale, non una di quelle fiction di serie B come Beautiful o Beverly Hills!" _

Alla fine mi disse la verità: mi raccontò di come scappò via dal suo primo marito quando si scoprì incinta di un secondo figlio, di quanto le dispiacque lasciare il suo piccolo Patrick, di solo sei anni, con il padre."

"Non è possibile!" esclamo non volendo credere a quello che sta dicendo.

"Il mio vero nome sarebbe Scott Jane, ma mia madre volle che prendessi il suo cognome, aveva paura che papà ci rintracciasse." Sono totalmente sotto shock, mi lascio scivolare lungo la parete fino a ritrovarmi seduto a terra con la testa tra le mani.

Ho un fratello.

Non è una cosa che una persona riesce a metabolizzare in così poco tempo. Non è possibile, come posso avere un fratello? Questo però spiegherebbe come mai mi è così familiare, abbiamo gli stessi geni, ci somigliamo in fondo. Stessi occhi, stessi lineamenti. Io ho il naso di papà però.

"Jane, stai bene?" la voce di Teresa mi guida di nuovo alla realtà. E' accovacciata davanti a me con sguardo preoccupato, la sua voce è dolce e intrisa di affetto. Quanto mi è mancato questo suo modo di rivolgersi a me, come una madre con il proprio bambino o una sorella con il fratellino più piccolo, come se fosse lei la più grande e dovesse proteggermi.

"Sto... bene" dico alla fine e non sto mentendo. La notizia non è facile da accettare, ma il fatto che abbia aiutato me e Lisbon ad avvicinarci, anche solo di un piccolo passo, me la rende più tollerabile. "Come mai non è mai tornata a prendermi?" domando allora. Visto che ci siamo scopriamo tutta la verità. "Come mai mi ha lasciato con papà? Ingannavamo le persone per avere i loro soldi che poi sperperava nel gioco. Perché non è mai venuta?" chiedo ancora e sento una lacrima scivolare leggera lungo la guancia.

Mi alzo, ho bisogno di camminare per poter ascoltare tutte queste notizie.

"Mi ha detto che avrebbe voluto, ma aveva paura che tornando papà l'avrebbe legata di nuovo a sé. Si riprometteva sempre di venire a prenderti quando avesse potuto, ma la prima occasione le è capitata quando si è risposata, ma io avevo ormai quattordici anni e tu eri un uomo fatto e finito, non stavi più con tuo padre, non avevi più bisogno di lei. Credo che pensasse che tu l'avresti odiata e quindi ha preferito rimanere in disparte" mi spiega lui alzandosi a sua volta e raggiungendomi nel bel mezzo dell'ufficio.

Forse posso capirla, mia madre ha pensato al bene di suo figlio, non poteva portare via me, così ha portato via lui.

Lisbon si è spostata, ora è sul divano seduta.

"Sai, mi ha raccontato molte cose" ricomincia Scott. "Mi ha detto e che quando la tua fama di bambino prodigio iniziò a diffondersi lei ti teneva d'occhio con giornali e telegiornali sperando che tuo padre non avesse contaminato l'animo gentile che avevi da bambino. Era felice il giorno che tu ti sposasti, sperava che Angela ti avrebbe rimesso sulla retta via, ma fu quel pazzo di un killer a rimisurare il tuo ego. Sai, mi ha detto che è venuta al funerale, è rimasta in disparte ma alla fine, quando anche tu te ne eri andato, ha lasciato due rose bianche. In tutti questi anni ha sempre avuto timore che la tua vendetta ti avrebbe portato alla morte ma fortunatamente l'agente Lisbon qui presente ti ha protetto il culo. Le avevo chiesto se voleva venire, ma ha detto che tu l'avresti odiata e ha preferito non vederti." conclude Scott.

"Non la odio..." mormoro sincero. "Ha fatto la scelta più giusta. Mio... Nostro padre non le avrebbe mai permesso di andarsene con me, lei ha deciso che visto che non poteva salvarci entrambi avrebbe almeno dovuto salvare te da quella vita e ci è riuscita." concludo con un sorriso.

Sento lo sguardo di Lisbon sulla mai schiena. Anche lei è shockata per la notizia anche se non cerca di darlo a vedere.

"Ti va di raccontarmi di te, fratello?" domando alla fine sdraiandomi sul divano e azzardandomi a poggiare la testa sulle gambe di Lisbon.

"Solo se poi tu fai lo stesso." mi risponde lui, ma io in quel momento non lo sto veramente ascoltando.

Teresa sta passando la sua mano tra i miei capelli, in un gesto di conforto e dolcezza e, anche se so che non sono stato ancora perdonato, non posso che ringraziare Scott per avermi permesso di tornare in contatto con la mia Lisbon.

TBC

Che ne dite?  
Voglio sapere se vi piace... :) Commentate mi raccomando!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2 – Lisbon POV**

Sono seduta su questo divano con la testa di Jane sulle gambe da più di un'ora. Scott ha raccontato a Jane di come è cresciuto, della sua famiglia e tutte queste piccole cose che a volte possono parere futili dettagli ma per due fratelli che si incontrano per la prima volta dopo 35 anni di vita separati sono molto importanti.

Scott ha la stessa parlantina di Jane, ha lo stesso carattere solare, ma a differenza di Patrick lui non lo usa come una copertura per il suo triste bagaglio emozionale, lui è semplicemente così spensierato. Anche fisicamente si assomigliano molto anche se Jane è più fuori esercizio visto il suo continuo nulla fare al CBI.

Jane ha poi raccontato a Scott del suo passando cercando di portare alla memoria bei ricordi condividere e non solo quelli tristi. Pur essendosi conosciuti da solo un'ora mi sembra che abbiano già legato, sarà qualcosa a che fare con i geni dei Janes.

Patrick a gli occhi chiusi mentre parla della sua famiglia, ma io comunque riesco a vedere il dolore celato dietro a quella che tutti confiderebbero una faccia tranquilla. Continuo a passare la mano tra i suoi capelli incurante che dovrei essere arrabbiata con lui.

Non lo perdonato, non so nemmeno se mai riuscirò a farlo completamente, ma dopo quello che lui ha passato oggi, dopo le storie che sta raccontando su Angela e Charlotte mi sembra che tutta la faccenda sia più… più accettabile. Forse devo dargli un'ultima possibilità, in fondo a tutti noi manca il suo spirito solare, il suo modo di chiudere casi infrangendo tutte le regole, i nostri battibecchi, i caffè e le ciambelle di Mary la mattina… insomma, ci manca il vecchio Jane quello che non cercava di dimostrare nulla a nessuno, quello che però, senza volerlo, dimostrava tutti i giorni l'affetto per la sua squadra.

"Patrick, scusa se ti interrompo, ma devo proprio andare…" dice Scott dopo aver dato un occhiata al suo orologio. "La mia pausa pranzo è finita. Se non torno, il mio capo mi fa una ramanzina lunga una vita."

"Vedi, almeno un Jane che si preoccupa di comportarsi bene a lavoro. Se avessi le stesse capacità di Jane cacceremo lui e assumeremo te." Dico volendo provocare il suddetto Jane a rispondermi come faceva in passato durante uno dei nostri battibecchi.

"Ehi! Mi ferisci Lisbon, conto così poco per te?" chiede lui infatti aprendo gli occhi. Dopo due settimane rivedo quella scintilla di malizia che tanto era stata assente ultimamente.

"Beh, ne sarei onorato, anche se ammetto che potrebbe distrarmi andare su una scena del delitto con un capo così affascinante." Arrossisco lievemente al non così velato complimento di Scott nei miei confronti. Non mi abituerò mai ai complimenti, non che poi siano in molti a farmeli. Di solito gli uomini scappano quando scoprono che sono a capo del SCU della CBI. Farmi i complimenti a quanto pare è un'altra caratteristica dei Jane.

"Scusa, ma che lavoro fai?" chiedo poi io curiosa. Non sarà mica un truffatore come lo era Patrick?

"Avvocato, purtroppo non ho ereditato da mio padre la caratteristica della sua famiglia quindi niente poteri psichici." Dice lui stringendosi nelle spalle. "Ma sono comunque bravo a legare con le persone, a guadagnarmi la loro fiducia e come avvocato ho fatto strada" modestia, altra caratteristica che accomuna i Jane. Penso roteando gli occhi.

"Andiamo Lisbon, non fare così, se fossimo modesti non saremmo Jane." Mi dice Jane sorridendo gentile. Beh, questa parte del nostro rapporto in cui mi legge nel pensiero potevamo anche non recuperarla. Patrick si alza e per un momento mi manca il peso della sua testa sulle mie gambe e la morbidezza dei suoi riccioli dorati tra le mie dite. Possibile che quest'uomo, che mi ha ferito in tutte le maniere possibili riesca ancora ad avere questo effetto su di me?

Mi alzo anch'io e accompagno i due fratelli Jane all'ascensore.

"Beh, allora ci vediamo fratellone, cerca di non sparire…" dice Scott sorridendo. Certo che ha un bel sorriso, molto simile a quello di Patrick, ma più brillante, sincero.

"Certo… tu… tu credi che posso venire a trovare mamma un giorno?" domanda lui insicuro. Che stupido che è certe volte, sua madre gli è stata dietro per 35 anni e lui non sa se lei lo vuole incontrare.

"Certo, credo che sarà felice di sapere che vuoi vederla." Scott guarda di nuovo il suo orologio. "E' tardissimo. Beh ciao Patrick, spero di rivederti Lisbon." Mi dice prendendomi una mano e baciandola dolcemente come un gentiluomo vecchio stampo. Potrei giurare di aver visto il sorriso di Jane vacillare un momento, ma forse è stata una mia impressione. Scott, entra in ascensore e quando le porte si chiudono io e Patrick torniamo nella bullpen dove Cho, Van Pelt e Rigsby ci stanno aspettando con un'espressione interrogativa dipinta in faccia. Io non dirò certamente nulla, se vuole parlare lo farà Patrick, in fondo sono affari suoi, non miei.

"Ho un fratello." Dice alzando le spalle e andando a sdraiarsi sul suo divanetto. Roteo gli occhi, tipico di Jane, lanciare una bomba e poi fregarsene delle conseguenze. Passo il suo divanetto e gli do un leggero calcetto. Lui socchiude un occhio e mi guarda prima di sorridermi dolcemente. Ricambio e poi entro nell'ufficio.

Forse dopotutto la nostra amicizia non è del tutto rovinata.

Saranno passati appena venti minuti quando la faccia del mio consulente si affaccia sulla porta.

"Possiamo parlare?" mi chiede serio.

Annuisco e gli faccio segno di entrare.

"So che… so di aver fatto un errore, un grosso errore." Inizia lui sorprendendomi nuovamente. Mai prima d'ora aveva ammesso con qualsivoglia persona di aver sbagliato. "Non mi pento di quello che ho fatto, ma ammetto che il modo in cui l'ho fatto è stato sbagliato. Avrei dovuto lasciare che fossi tu ad occupartene, avrei dovuto bloccarlo e non uccidertelo." Sussurra abbassando il capo. Non riesco a credere a quello che sta dicendo.

"Ormai è inutile vagliare i se e i ma…" dico io cercando di non essere dura, riesumare questa faccenda mi sta facendo passare parte del buon umore acquistato nella giornata.

"Lo so, ma volevo che lo sapessi e volevo scusarmi e chiederti di darmi un'ultima possibilità. Vorrei tornare ad essere tuo amico, so che chiedere di nuovo la tua fiducia è chiedere tanto ma vorrei che tu provassi per quest'ultima volta Lisbon. Prometto che non farò nulla per tradirla questa volta, anche se per dimostrartelo ci volessero dieci anni." È serio, lo posso capire dal suo sguardo.

"Continuerai a infrangere la legge per chiudere casi?" chiedo io.

"Certo che sì." Beh, non mi potevo aspettare un totale cambiamento nel comportamento del mio consulente. "Niente più piani stupidi, niente rischi, niente pazzie."

"Questo vuol dire che la pila di denuncio sporte verso di te tornerà ad aumentare?"

"Sì, ma solo quelle. Niente più processi, niente finzioni di epidemie, niente piani suicidi."

Sospiro e rifletto bene su quello che mi sta dicendo.

"Non so Jane, non so se riuscirò a fidarmi di te ancora." Dico sinceramente.

"Posso capire…" dice lui mogio abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo.

"Ma ci proverò… non ti assicuro niente." Aggiungo. Voglio veramente tornare ad avere quello speciale rapporto con lui, quello che avevamo prima di tutta la storia del processo. Anche se non lo ammetterò mai, soprattutto con lui, mi manca Jane, mi mancano i giorni in cui veniva a sonnecchiare sul mio divanetto solo per tenermi compagnia durante i giorni in cui dovevo fare il lavoro d'ufficio di cui lui era la causa, mi mancano quei minuti che passavamo insieme nell'attico guardando il sole tramontare o parlando di cose senza molta importanza, insomma mi manca il mio amico. Jane si alza, sta di nuovo sorridendo. Lo vedo uscire dalla porta e torno a prestare attenzione alle scartoffie.

"Ah, mi sei mancata anche tu…" Jane si è affacciato sulla porta e mi sta guardando con il suo vecchio sguardo malizioso. Maledetto stronzo, l'ha fatto di nuovo mi ha letto nel pensiero!

Afferro la prima cosa che mi capita sotto mano, un evidenziatore, e glielo tiro addosso, ma lui si scansa ed esce ridacchiando. Sospirando torno al mio lavoro ma non posso evitare che un piccolo sorriso compaia sulle mie labbra ripensando a tutte le cose che sono capitate in meno di sei ore.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 3

**Lisbon POV**

Sono passati sei giorni da quando Scott è venuto a incontrare suo fratello. Ormai tutti i giorni vanno a pranzo insieme per continuare a parlare e a conoscersi meglio. Si assomigliano molto, lo ammetto, entrambi molto belli, entrambi simpatici, entrambi dannatamente irritanti, ma mentre Jane tende a comportarsi come un bambino di cinque anni intrappolato nel corpo di un adulto, Scott sembra essere più maturo.

Durante le sue visite al CBI ho sorpreso numerose volte il più giovane dei Jane ad osservarmi e quando ieri Patrick gli ha fatto notare che non sarebbe stato necessario venire in ufficio solo per dirgli che sarebbe passato a prenderlo all'indomani , lui semplicemente ha alzato le spalle e mi ha rivolto uno di quei sorrisi che sono segno distintivo dei Jane.

"Ehi Teresa, ti ho riportato il tuo consulente tutto intero!" sobbalzo leggermente quando sento arrivare dall'uscio della porta del mio ufficio la voce di Scott. Da ieri ha iniziato a chiamarmi per nome e devo ammettere che mi piace, mi fa sentire speciale.

"Grazie Scott." rispondo io alzandomi e affacciandomi nella Bullpen per salutarlo.

Patrick è al suo fianco, ha un sorriso sulle labbra che solo poche volte gli ho visto, l'incontro con la madre deve essere andato bene e io sono felice per lui.

"Senti Teresa... posso... posso chiederti una cosa?" mi domanda Scott timido.

"Certo." rispondo io sicura vedendo Jane irrigidirsi per un istante alle spalle del fratello. Mi sembra di vedere paura nei suoi occhi ma dopo alcuni millesimi di secondo scompare e lui torna a sorridere tanto che mi chiedo se ho davvero visto quello che ho visto o se me lo sono immaginata.

"Ti andrebbe di venire a bere un caffè con me?" chiede più sicuro di se stupendomi.

"C-certo." dico dopo alcuni momenti di incertezza.

"Allora domani, prima di lavoro? Potremmo far colazione insieme nel bar qui a fianco." annuisco ancora stupita dal suo gesto. Sì, è vero che avevo già capito di interessargli in un qualche modo, ma non avrei mai pensato che mi chiedesse anche di uscire. "Entrate alle 7:30 no? Quindi che ne dici di vederci alle 7:00 ?" Annuisco di nuovo ma stavolta sorrido. E' tanto, troppo tempo che non esco con un uomo, non mi farà male accettare l'invito, sopratutto se proviene da un uomo molto, molto carino.

Scott esce dagli uffici sorridendo e io rientro nel mio ufficio ancora totalmente attonita.

Sono le sette precise quando entro nella caffetteria. Scott ha già preso un tavolino e mi accoglie con un dolce sorriso.

"Ciao Teresa."

"Come va Scott?" domando io posando la mia giacca sulla sedia.

"Non mi lamento, sopratutto perché oggi inizierò la giornata facendo colazione con una delle più belle poliziotte che io abbia mai visto." sto arrossendo come un peperone, me lo sento, dopotutto non mi sono mai piaciuti molto i complimenti, mi mettono in imbarazzo.

"Grazie" dico timidamente con un filo di voce. La cameriera arriva in quel momento e mi chiede che cosa voglio aiutandomi così a recuperare un po' della mia iniziale tranquillità. Accidenti, è solo un appuntamento e nemmeno troppo serio! E' una colazione dannazione Teresa!

Passiamo la seguente mezz'ora a sorseggiare il caffè chiacchierando di tutto e di niente. Mi sto divertendo con Scott, è gentile, dolce e spiritoso, mi fa sorridere e mi fa sentire speciale. Forse ho fatto bene ad accettare il suo invito e, casomai chiedesse per una seconda uscita, forse dovrei dargli una possibilità.

Quando il nostro tempo finisce lui mi accompagna gentilmente alla porta della CBI e, dandomi un leggero bacio sulla guancia, mi saluta.

Sono lievemente stordita da quello che è successo, lo ammetto, così quando entro in ufficio non mi accorgo di Van Pelt e Rigsby che sono nella cucinetta un po' troppo vicini, non mi accorgo che Cho non è ancora arrivato e nemmeno mi accorgo che Jane appena mi ha sentito entrare è scattato su come una molla. Persa nei miei pensieri attraverso la bullpen e mi chiudo nel mio ufficio, in fondo non capita tutti i giorni di ricevere attenzioni da un uomo come Scott.

"Come è andata Lisbon?" mi chiede Jane. Ero talmente immersa nei miei pensieri che mi ha fatto prendere uno spavento.

"Sai Jane, di solito quando si entra in un ambiente chiuso da una porta si usa bussare. Sai, come segno di rispetto della privacy altrui!" sbraito senza nemmeno guardarlo.

"Certo, certo... non hai risposto alla mia domanda." continua lui insistente.

"Mi sono divertita." ammetto allora io sperando di togliermelo di torno con le sue inutili domande. "Adesso che ho risposto puoi lasciarmi in pace a sbrigare le scartoffie burocratiche che tu mi hai provocato?" domando retoricamente.

"Oh, andiamo Lisbon, ma se la mole di lavoro che ti lascio è dimezzata!" ribatte lui sorridendo. Basta, ora sono stufa. Mi allungo sulla scrivania e prendo l'evidenziatore dell'altro giorno e lo tiro al mio consulente. Questa volta lo prendo in pieno.

"Ahi!" si lamenta lui portandosi una mano sullo zigomo. Ops, forse ho preso troppo bene la mira.

"Oddio, Jane, ti ho fatto veramente male?" chiedo avvicinandomi a lui e togliendogli le mani dalla parte lesa. La pelle è arrossata, credo che gli verrà un livido. "Vieni..." mormoro facendolo sedere sul divano e prendendo dal kit di pronto soccorso che ho nel mio ufficio un impacco di ghiaccio istantaneo che spacco e metto sul suo zigomo destro.

"Scusa Jane, non volevo farti veramente male..." inizio io ma lui sta sorridendo.

"Adesso mi devi un favore." roteo gli occhi e abbasso lo sguardo. Una ciocca di capelli mi va davanti al viso ma prima che io possa anche solo pensare di spostarla la mano di Jane lo fa per me lasciando un involontaria carezza sulla mia guancia. Accidenti, sto arrossendo! Mi prenderà in giro per una vita intera se se ne accorge. Mi alzo di scatto dal divano e mi allontano un poco.

"Mi faccio un caffè, vuoi una tazza di te?" chiedo volendo trovare un modo per allontanarmi dal mio consulente.

"Certo. Grazie Lisbon." mormora lui sorridendomi senza commentare il rossore delle mie guance. Forse non se ne è accorto.

"Oh, Lisbon..." mi richiama appena metto piede fuori dall' ufficio.

"Sì Jane, so come ti piace il tè..." mormoro io esasperata.

"Non è quello cara, ormai tu lo sai fare meglio di me, volevo solo dirti che sei adorabile quando arrossisci."

Mi allontano in fretta prima che possa vedermi di nuovo arrossire imbarazzata per quel complimento. Dovevo saperlo che a Patrick Jane non sfugge niente.

**Jane POV**

Durante le due settimane dopo il processo mi sono obbligato a non pensare al nostro vecchio rapporto, a come la sua vicinanza mi avesse aiutato a sopravvivere a come il suo abbraccio mi avesse tranquillizzato a volte, ma adesso che il nostro rapporto (la nostra relazione) sta tornando sui vecchi binari riesco a riguardare a tutto con una diversa prospettiva.

Da dopo la morte di Red John la mia mente sembra aver raggiunto un nuovo livello di chiarezza e, grazie a ciò, ho capito che tengo molto a Lisbon: tengo a lei in una maniera che va al di là della semplice amicizia. Ormai sono sicuro solo di una cosa, senza di lei non posso vivere.

Lo zigomo mi pulsa, stavolta mi ha beccato e mi ha fatto male, molto male, ma non lo ammetterò mai davanti a quella donna meravigliosa, non voglio passare per un completo pappamolla.

Ripensando ( Ripenso) al fatto che è bastato un piccolo tocco sulla guancia per farla arrossire e sorrido al pensiero che facendoglielo notare l'ho fatta scappare.

Adoro farla arrossire. Ho mentito poco fa quando ho detto che è adorabile quando arrossisce: Teresa è stupenda quando diventa tutta rossa, ma ho perso il diritto di dirglielo ormai quasi quattro mesi fa.

Oggi è uscita con mio fratello e quando è rientrata mi è sembrata felice come (ho tolto ormai che lo hai scritto prima) non la vedevo da troppo tempo e mi fa male che la causa di ciò non sia io ma bensì Scott, ma ancora una volta non ho il diritto di interferire, o almeno non più.

Di nuovo la fitta allo stomaco che mi colpisce ogni volta che penso a quando Teresa ha sorriso a mio fratello. Gelosia, la chiamano così gli altri, ma io preferisco chiamarla stupidità perché ho avuto più di otto anni per capire cosa avevo davanti ai miei occhi, ho avuto più di otto anni per capire che Teresa era il mio modo salutare di risolvere tutta la faccenda di Red John, ma ormai è tardi. Sono stato egoista fino ad adesso e voglio smetterla. Se lei è contenta con mio fratello io sarò felice di rimanerle amico e di sostenerla. Mi basta starle vicino per ora.

La sento rientrare quindi mi ricompongo e indosso la mia maschera di "tranquillità".

"Ecco, esattamente come piace a te." mi dice passandomi la mia tazza di tè e sorridendomi.

"Grazie." dico sincero.

Stavolta non rischierò di rovinare tutto cercando di portarle via quel briciolo di serenità che ha scoperto con Scott, infondo cosa le posso offrire io? Anche se adesso Red John non c'è più, sono sempre un uomo distrutto, ho gli incubi e il fantasma della mia famiglia mi assale sempre quando meno me lo aspetto. Come potrei offrirle una vita con me se nemmeno so se riuscirò a stare con lei senza sentirmi in colpa?

Sta sorseggiando il suo caffè e quando nota che la sto osservando mi sorride.

Guardo di sfuggita la fede che porto al dito e per una volta mi sembra che pesi più di una tonnellata.

TBC

Allora? Che ne pensate? Fatemi sapere ragazze su!


	5. Chapter 5

I giorni passano molto lentamente quando non c'è nessun caso a tenerci occupati e, anche se è brutto da dire, io mi sto annoiando. Per far felice Lisbon ho deciso di aiutarla sbrigando alcune delle mie scartoffie che solitamente facevo fare a lei. Dire che è rimasta sorpresa quando gliele consegnai già fatte è un eufemismo. Credevo che le si sarebbe staccata la mascella, per non parlare della reazione degli altri quando mi hanno visto seduto alla scrivania invece che comodamente sdraiato sul mio divano ad osservare Elvis.

Sono tre giorni che non abbiamo un caso, per fortuna oggi mio fratello viene a salvarmi. Giornata tra uomini, almeno così ha detto lui. Tutti a casa di Cho per guardare una partita di Baseball, credo, e mangiare schifezze. Potrebbe essere divertente, anche se ammetto che non ho mai seguito lo sport.

Per quella che forse è la decima volta apro gli occhi e guardo nell'ufficio di Lisbon. Scott e con lei, è venuto un'ora prima del dovuto e per ora è sempre rimasto chiuso dentro con lei.  
La vedo sorridere mio fratello le racconta qualcosa gesticolando.

Quando la sensazione di disagio allo stomaco arriva l'accolgo con un sorriso triste, ormai mi ci sto abituando a questo senso di angoscia. Quei due si vedono una mattina si e una no per prendere il caffè insieme e ormai credo manchi poco prima che Scott le chieda un appuntamento.

Continuo ad osservare la scena che si sta svolgendo all'interno dell'ufficio. Lisbon sta arrossendo e mio fratello sembra agitato, poi lei annuisce e Scott le sorride dolcemente. A quanto pare gliel'ha chiesto ora. Sospiro e chiudo di nuovo gli occhi, non voglio che qualcuno noti che sto spiando quei due. Svuoto la mia mente cercando di non pensare a niente, o almeno di non pensare a Lisbon e Scott, ma non funziona molto bene.

"Ehi fratellone, dormi o fai finta?" mi chiede Scott. L'ho sentito uscire ma ho preferito far finta di nulla.

"Riposavo gli occhi." Rispondo sorridendo. Non riesco ad odiarlo, è mio fratello e sta rendendo felice Lisbon. Per quanto la situazione non mi piaccia voglio bene ad entrambi abbastanza per accettarla.

"Kim, Wayne, siete pronti voi?" chiede poi rivolto al team. Loro annuiscono e insieme usciamo dall'edificio. E' incredibile il fatto che dopo solo due settimane che Scott è entrato a far parte della mia vita abbia già legato con tutti. Riesce a farsi voler bene con un solo sguardo. Una volta avevo anch' io questa capacità, mi aiutava molto con i miei clienti, ma l' ho persa nel momento in cui, rientrando da quel maledetto talk show, ho trovato mia moglie e mia figlia morte. No, non ci devo pensare, ora è finita, John è morto e loro possono riposare in pace.

Usciamo dalla CBI e ci dirigiamo verso la macchina di Scott, ci porterà tutti lui, casa di Cho non è molto lontana, dieci minuti di macchina, ma grazie alla guida sportiva di mio fratello ci arriviamo in sei. Beh, altra caratteristica dei Jane a quanto pare.

Cho e Rigsby non si lamentano, dopotutto l' unica a cui piace rispettare all'inverosimile i limiti di velocità è Lisbon che, anche se credo avrebbe gradito venire a vedere la partita, non è con noi.

Wayne e mio fratello scaricano dalla macchina i vari cibi spazzatura acquistati per l'occasione mentre io e Cho andiamo in casa a preparare tutto.

Non ero mai stato in casa di Kimball, ma devo ammettere che non è male. Certo si nota la presenza di una donna, ormai credo che lui e Elisa vivano insieme.

Quando la partita inizia mi ritrovo anch'io a guardarla e mi stupisco di quanto le dinamiche del gioco riescano a catturare la mia attenzione. E' divertente. Dopo alcuni minuti inizio ad entusiasmarmi anch'io inveendo contro l'arbitro che ha appena segnalato come salvo un giocatore della squadra avversaria quando si vedeva lontano un miglio che invece non lo era. Ma andiamo, l'arbitro è cieco?

Scott mi guarda divertito.

"Non avevi mai guardato una partita vero?" mi chiede perspicace.

"Da cosa si capisce?"

"Dal fatto che inveisci più di tutti gli altri." Mi prende in giro lui ed effettivamente è vero. "Lo sport è ingiusto il più delle volte. Ormai chi lo segue da molto smette di inveire per ogni piccolo errore, ma tu no…" dice ridacchiando.

"Non ti avevo mai sentito parlare in questo modo Jane…" mi fa notare Rigsby.

"Io non lo credevo possibile." Aggiunge Cho.

"Che vi devo dire, sono pieno di sorprese." dico io mettendola sullo scherzo.

Quando la sera torno alla CBI sono di buon umore. Non credevo che il baseball potesse essere uno sport così interessante. Adesso capisco la passione di Lisbon e chissà, magari un giorno le potrei pure chiederle di insegnarmi. Ho visto i trofei in casa sua e doveva essere un' ottima giocatrice da ragazza.

Saluto Cho e Rigsby che se ne vanno ognuno con la propria auto mentre mio fratello entra con me. Stasera lui e Lisbon usciranno, niente di troppo formale, solo una cena fuori in una pizzeria.

Arrivato nella bullpen mi fermo, aggiro la mia scrivania e recupero la mia giacca. Me l'ero dimenticata, cerco di tornare alla mia macchina il più velocemente possibile, sono felice per Lisbon e Scott, ma questo non vuol dire che mi piaccia guardarli uscire insieme.

Sull' onda dei miei pensieri non mi accorgo nemmeno di dove vado, semplicemente mi ritrovo a girare per le strade di Sacramento senza una vera meta. Quando verso le nove inizio a sentire fame mi fermo nel primo posto che trovo e mangio qualche pezzo di pizza prima di ritornare al mio vagare solitario. Non ho voglia di tornare nella mia camera d'hotel, mi sentirei solo, isolato e avrei troppi spunti per pensare. Preferisco semplicemente continuare a guidare.

Il tempo passa, le strade iniziano a svuotarsi e non so bene come mi ritrovo davanti casa di Lisbon. Guardo l'orologio. E' quasi mezzanotte ma lei non è ancora tornata. La sensazione di disagio nel mio stomaco torna e questa volta è più forte che mai.

No, Lisbon non è una persona del genere e nemmeno Scott.

Si conoscono da troppo poco, semplicemente avranno fatto tardi. Sto per uscire dal parcheggio quando noto la macchina di Scott. Sono in questi momenti che vorrei avere una macchina meno visibile, se Lisbon mi vedesse penserebbe che la sto spiando.

Sono fortunato, a quanto pare la notte e il lampione rotto vicino a me mi nascondono dalla loro vista ma io li vedo bene mentre insieme risalgono il vialetto. Scott la sta salutando, Lisbon gli sorride e tira fuori le chiavi di casa ma lui la ferma e l'attira a se per darle un leggero e veloce bacio sulle labbra prima di allontanarsi con un sorriso e tornare sulla macchina. Dal mio posto di osservazione vedo Teresa arrossire leggermente prima di rientrare e a quella meravigliosa vista il mio cuore si spezza.

Quando sono abbastanza sicuro che Lisbon si sia addormentata riaccendo la macchina e lasciandomi guidare dalle mie emozioni esco da Sacramento e mi metto sulla strada che porta alla mia casa a Malibu. Ho bisogno di riflettere, e quello è l'unico posto in cui posso farlo senza distrarmi.

Mentre mi dirigo a sud, mando un messaggio a Cho dicendogli che domani non andrò a lavoro.

Quando ormai scendo dalla macchina, una volta raggiunta la mia villa, è praticamente l'alba. Sospirando entro in quella che per troppo poco tempo ho considerato casa mia. Senza indugiare salgo le scale e vado in quella camera, mi stendo su quel vecchio materasso e chiudo gli occhi, sentendo finalmente di riuscir a pensare con chiarezza.

Ora è arrivato il momento di riflettere seriamente su quello che voglio fare della mia vita, è arrivato il momento di affrontare i miei fantasmi, le mie paure e i miei sentimenti. Non posso rimandare oltre altrimenti rischio di farmi esplodere la testa.

Apro gli occhi e vedo la faccia di Red John sorridermi, come se volesse sbeffeggiarmi dicendomi: _Ehi, guardati, io sono morto, anzi, tu mi hai ucciso, ma invece che vivere felice stai qui a pensare in solitudine. Sei patetico._

Distolgo lo sguardo non riuscendo a sopportare oltre la vista. Quello è il sangue di mia moglie e mia figlia, è il costante ricordo di quello che ho fatto, è il costante ammonimento a non ripetere più un errore simile.

Sorrido ingenuamente ripensando che alla fine ho sbagliato di nuovo. Ho permesso a John di fare male a Lisbon mesi fa, me ne sono fregato di lei in quel momento perché ero accecato dalla mia vendetta, esattamente come anni fa ero accecato dalla fama e dai soldi. Stesso errore diversi input.

Cercando la vendetta sono stato un egoista e solo ora lo capisco: se fossero qui, Angela e Charlotte, si vergognerebbero di me e del mio comportamento infantile. Avrei potuto avere tutto, ma per vendetta ho perso la mia prima e forse unica occasione di riavere una famiglia.

Ripenso alla scena di ieri notte e sento di nuovo quel dolore terribile all'altezza del petto.

Chiudo gli occhi e torno a riflettere

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Cara lettrici (e lettori?) questo capitolo è mooooooooooooooooooooolto strano, al limite della pazzia. U_U  
Non so che pensavo quando lo scrivevo, ma ne vado fiera... Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, anche un piccolo commento, negativo o positivo che sia... Vi prego *occhioni dolci*

**Capitolo 5 – POV Jane**

Faccio alcuni respiri profondi, ho bisogno di calmarmi, di far ordine nei miei pensieri. Ricorro ad un vecchio trucco che mi ha insegnato Sophie quando ero nell'ospedale.

Creerò una discussione con me stesso facendomi domande e rispondendomi, analizzando le miei risposte con una prospettiva esterna.

Partiamo dalle cose semplici.

_Red John._

E' morto, è andato e non tornerà mai più. Sono stato io ad ucciderlo, io ho premuto il grilletto, non per una, non per due, ma per ben tre volte.

_Come mi sento? Cosa provo?_

Già cosa provo?

_Disgusto_. Per avere le mani sporche di sangue come qualunque altro assassino.

_Vergogna_. Per aver deluso i miei cari.

_Sollievo_. Perché adesso John non c'è più.

Non mi sembrano emozioni troppo positive. Dovrei essere entusiasta, fiero e felice, almeno era così che mie ero immaginato dopo aver vinto contro la mia nemesi. Ma non lo sono.

_Qual è la conclusione di questo pensiero Jane? _

Che ho sbagliato. Ho fatto un errore a uccidere Red John. Potevo immobilizzarlo, richiamare Rigsby e Cho prima di andare a parlare con lui, invece ho voluto ucciderlo e la mia vendetta mi ha lasciato a bocca asciutta.

_Cosa farai in merito?_

Mi scuserò, con tutta la squadra, con Lisbon, con Hightower. Non si meritano di soffrire per me e io stavo per dar loro la più grande sofferenza che un essere umano possa dare. La morte di un caro.

Quando finalmente prendo coscienza di ciò mi sembra di essere più leggero, mi sembra che un peso di migliaia di chili si sia sollevato dalle mie spalle.

Andiamo avanti, ora si va sullo spinoso.

_Lisbon._

L'ho delusa ma lei ha continuato a rimanermi vicino. Mi ha aiutato per tutto il processo, è venuta a trovarmi in prigione, ma una volta libero mi ha trattato con freddezza per due settimane.

_Come mi sono sentito?_

_Perso_. Perché non avevo più il mio unico punto di riferimento.

_Triste_. Perché non sentivo più la sua presenza vicino a me, perché non si fidava più di me.

_In colpa_. Perché sapevo, in fondo al cuore, che aveva ragione a trattarmi così.

_Mi sono scusato, le ho chiesto di darmi un'ultima chance e lei me l'ha data e adesso come mi sento?_

_Sempre perso._ Perché anche se lei è di nuovo il mio punto di riferimento io non sono più il suo.

_Sempre triste._ Perché anche se adesso siamo vicini fisicamente lei non si fida ancora di me.

_Sempre in colpa._ Perché anche se mi sono scusato mi rendo conto che lei continua ad essere ferita e non so cosa fare per farla stare meglio.

Vedo che ci sono stati molti miglioramenti…

_Cosa hai intenzione di fare?_

Scusarmi di nuovo?

No, non cambierebbe nulla…

Devo farle capire che sono cambiato, che sono diverso e che stavolta non tradirò la sua fiducia.

_Ottimo Jane, ma sei veramente cambiato?_

Già, questa si che è una bella domanda. Apro gli occhi.

Oh, sono cambiato veramente molto.

_Non fare il sarcastico e di' quello che pensi._

No non sono cambiato.

Sono ancora attaccato a questa casa.

Sono ancora attaccato a questa camera.

Sono ancora attaccato a quello smile sul muro.

Sono ancora attaccato alla morte della mia famiglia.

Sono ancora attaccato a Red John.

Sono ancora attaccato ai miei sensi di colpa.

Allora se sai di non essere cambiato perché lo hai detto?

_Perché hai detto che vuoi dimostrare a Lisbon che sei cambiato?_

Perché lo sono.

_Sicuro?_

Sì, perché adesso c'è una differenza. Io voglio cambiare.

Voglio lasciar andare la casa, la camera, lo smile, la morte della mia famiglia, Red John e i sensi di colpa.

Voglio vivere con i bei ricordi, quelli felici che mi fanno sorridere.

Voglio ricordarmi Angela e Charlotte mentre suonano il piano per me e non riverse in una pozza di sangue.

Voglio vivere in un posto che posso chiamare casa, in cui costruire nuovi ricordi felici.

Voglio semplicemente tornare a vivere.

_E allora dimostralo Jane!__  
__Cosa sei un pappamolle?Un codardo?__  
__Dimostra tutti che vuoi tornare ad essere felice. Non accontentarti semplicemente di lasciarti trasportare. Ma passiamo ad altro prima._  
_Scott e tua madre?_

Sono felice. Ho di nuovo una famiglia. Mia madre è fantastica. Sono stato con lei solo alcune ore ma sono state bellissime. Mi ama. Lei mi ama! E' una bella sensazione essere amato da qualcuno in questa maniera.

_E Scott?_

Beh, mi piace. E' un fratello fantastico ma…

_Ma ti infastidisce che esca con Lisbon vero?_

Io…

_Sii sincero con te stesso Patrick. Ricordi? Sei venuto qui per risolvere i tuoi problemi._

Sì.

_Lo sapevo_. _Gli vuoi bene?_

Sì! Adoro Scott, anche se è solo due settimane che lo conosco già mi sento profondamente legato.

_Credi che la sua storia con Lisbon potrebbe rovinare i vostri rapporti?_

Non credo. Se Lisbon è felice con lui lo sarò anch'io.

_E se non lo fosse? Se Scott non fosse quello che lei desidera veramente?_

Che vuoi dire?

_Ho una domanda per te Patrick, una domanda difficile, una domanda che potrebbe cambiarti completamente dall'oggi al domani._

Che domanda?

_Riusciresti a sopportare di vedere Lisbon… di vedere Teresa, costruire una famiglia con tuo fratello?Sai, le classiche cose: matrimonio, casa, figli e un animaletto._

Su questa devo riflettere.

_Fa pure._

Provo ad immaginarmi la scena. Vedo Lisbon davanti ad un bel cottage, magari nella periferia di Sacramento. Lei è nel giardino e sorride ma non è sola. Al suo fianco c'è mio fratello che la stringe a sè, le accarezza il pancione mentre vicino a loro un bambino di tre anni con i capelli biondo scuro e gli occhi di giada gioca con un labrador color cioccolato.

L'immagine sembra così reale che il mio cuore inizia ad incrinarsi.

No.

_Cosa?_

No, non ci riuscirei, non almeno sapendo che non ho tentato niente per tenerla con me.

_Spiegati Jane, sii chiaro._

Vorrei essere io quello a tenerla tra le miei braccia mentre dentro il suo ventre cresce il nostro bambino, vorrei essere io quello che gioca con nostro figlio, riccioli biondi e i bellissimi occhi di lei… o perché no, con una bimba con i miei occhi e i suoi capelli.

_Credo che abbiamo finito allora._

Cosa?! Aspetta in che senso… io sono ancora.. non… che devo fare?

_Poniti quest'ultima domanda e poi agisci di conseguenza per il meglio. _

_Tu la ami? Perché se la ami non devi lasciartela sfuggire, devi provare a vincere il suo cuore, farle capire che vuoi tornare a vivere con e grazie a lei, ma se non la ami allora devi lasciarla andare perché forse Scott le può dare la felicità._

_Allora cosa rispondi Patrick Jane?_

Apro gli occhi, che stupido. La risposta a tutti i miei problemi è sempre stata davanti ai miei occhi. Ora so cosa devo fare.

Quando quella sera rientro a casa sono sudato, sporco, ho la barba di un giorno e sono stanco ma felice.

Mi spoglio del mio tre pezzi macchiato di bianco in più punti e mi fiondo sotto la doccia.

Quel muro non fa più parte della mia vita, è tornato al suo bianco splendore e la casa sarà venduta a una ditta che la trasformerà in un complesso d'uffici.

Mi asciugo i capelli e mi cambio velocemente. Mi è rimasta un ultima cosa da fare prima di tornare a lavoro domani, prima di iniziare un nuovo capitolo della mia vita.

Mi dirigo al cimitero centrale di Sacramento, dove riposano i miei due angeli custodi.

Le volli seppellire qui una volta che riebbi indietro i loro corpi, perché è qui che abitava la famiglia di lei, perché è qui dove riposa la famiglia di lei.

Percorro il sentiero del cimitero che so mi porterà davanti alle loro lapidi. Sono stato solo una volta in questo cimitero per giurare loro che le avrei vendicate o che sarei morto tentando.

Adesso torno qui per dar loro il mio ultimo saluto.

Eccole.

Mi sorridono da quelle foto che Sophie ebbe la gentilezza di scegliere per me.

Sono sempre bellissime.

Mi siedo davanti a loro e sento le lacrime scendermi lungo le guance.

"Angie, Charlotte." Mormoro dolcemente. "Non ho mai creduto in un'altra vita dopo la morte, ma adesso sento il bisogno di crederci, sento il bisogno di parlare con voi." Sospiro. "Sono cambiate molte cose dall'ultima volta che sono venuto a trovarvi. Mi vergogno di quell'uomo, quello che venne qui per giurarvi vendetta. Ora ho capito che ho fatto un errore. Mi dispiace avervi deluso una seconda volta." Alzo lo sguardo verso la foto di mia moglie. "Ma sai Angie, forse alla fine da tutto questo schifo è venuto fuori qualcosa di buono. Ho conosciuto Teresa. Lei è… lei è fantastica, vorrei che tu l'avessi potuta conoscere. Ti sarebbe stata simpatica, sareste potute essere amiche." Prendo il mio portafoglio e tiro fuori una foto che ci scattarono due anni fa, quando eravamo a quella raccolta di fondi per la CBI. "Vedi?" giro l'immagine verso di lei. "Sai, sono innamorato di lei." Ammetto finalmente ad alta voce. "Non che non ti amo più Angie, tu sarai sempre il mio primo amore, ma adesso tu non ci sei più e so che se davvero esistesse un al di là tu vorresti la mia felicità così come io vorrei la tua… e Charlie, il tuo papà ti amerà sempre, sarai la mia piccola principessina bionda, e se mai un giorno dovessi avere un altro piccolo Jane, gli parlerò della sua bellissima sorellina. Non sono qui per dirvi addio, voglio solo dire addio al mio senso di colpa, voglio essere in grado di amare di nuovo." Sorrido asciugandomi le lacrime. "Sarete sempre con me, nel mio cuore. Sono sicura che c'è spazio per tutte e tre..." mi alzo in piedi e mi sento leggero. "Vi amo..." lentamente mi allontano e torno alla mia macchina.

Sono quasi pronto, mi manca un ultima cosa.

Sospiro e lentamente tolgo la fede matrimoniale dal mio dito.

Rimango a guardarla per alcuni attimi.

Tenere l'anello sarebbe stato un ingiustizia nei confronti di Teresa e infondo non mi serve più per ricordarmi di loro.

Quest' anello mi ha sempre fatto sentire in colpa, mi ha sempre ricordato che era per causa mia se sono morte, che dovevo vendicarle, ma adesso sto cominciando a vivere, adesso posso andare finalmente avanti.

Mi siedo dalla parte del passeggero e apro il cruscotto recuperando una scatoletta blu che ho comprato questa mattina. Al suo interno c'è una catenina d'oro, con una piccola A e una C. La prendo e la indosso e al suo posto metto l'anello.

Adesso devo andare a parlare con Scott.

TBC

Che ne dite?


	7. Chapter 7

Questo è un capitolo un po' di passaggio ma comunque dovuto per poter andare avanti :)

**Capitolo 6 – POV Jane**

Guardo l'ora. Sono sempre le undici, Scott è sicuramente ancora sveglio così prendo il cellulare e digito velocemente il suo numero.

"Ehi Pat, hai un problema?" mi risponde lui con tono sereno.

"Ehm, sì e no. Devo parlarti. Credi di poter venire a prendermi domani? Facciamo pranzo insieme?" propongo

"Certo, nessun problema." mi risponde lui con il suo solito tono sereno. "Dove sei stato oggi a proposito? Quando sono passato a prendere Teresa per il pranzo non c'eri e Cho mi ha detto che avevi preso un giorno di ferie..."

"Beh, ero a riflettere. Sono successe tantissime cose ultimamente e io avevo bisogno di riordinarmi le idee."

"Oh, okay. Allora a domani."

"Ciao Scott." riaggancio il telefono e inizio a spogliarmi per andare a dormire. Domani sarà una giornata lunga e avrò bisogno di quel poco di sonno che riuscirò a prendere.

Sono ormai le otto e mezzo quando arrivo negli uffici della CBI. Ero talmente agitato stanotte che sono riuscito ad addormentarmi solo intorno alla quattro e purtroppo dopo non ho sentito la sveglia suonare.

"'Giorno ragazzi." saluto velocemente il team affacciandomi nella bullpen prima di dirigermi a passo sicuro verso l'ufficio di Hightower. Primo punto della giornata; scuse al team. Busso lievemente alla porta e senza aspettare una risposta entro.

"Buongiorno Madeline!" esclamo sorridente. Lei si gira e si ferma un secondo a guardarmi prima di farmi un piccolo sorrido. Lei è l'unica che non ha iniziato a trattarmi diversamente dopo il processo per omicidio, forse perché crede di essere in debito con me per tutta la storia della fuga dal CBI. Beh, dovrò chiarire anche questo. "Potresti raggiungerci nella Bullpen appena puoi?" chiedo sorridente.

"Finisco alcuni fogli e arrivo." annuisco ed esco veloce per dirigermi verso l'ufficio della donna che ha occupato i miei sogni questa notte.

Sento Grace chiamarmi e dire qualcosa con voce leggermente agitata, ma il significato delle parole non mi arriva, sono perso nei miei pensieri. Non mi prendo il disturbo di bussare ed entro direttamente trovandomi così davanti ad una scena mozzafiato.

"Jane!" esclama Lisbon cercando di coprirsi. Io sono ancora imbambolato sulla porta. Davanti a me c'è Teresa Lisbon con indosso solo pantaloni di jeans e reggiseno nero sportivo. Non pensavo che la sua pelle potesse essere così bella perfetta. "Jane esci immediatamente di qui!" mi urla furiosa infilandosi velocemente una camicetta nera. Tengo alla mia vita quindi per una volta ubbidisco senza protestare mentre sento le mie guance arrossarsi per la prima volta in otto anni.

"Te l'avevo detto..." mormora Van Pelt da un punto indistinto alle mie spalle. La prossima volta presterò più attenzione alle sue parole.

Rimango vicino alla porta e ripenso a quando una scena simile è capitata dopo quel giorno infernale. Come al solito ero entrato senza bussare e mi ero trovato davanti una stupenda _principessa arrabbiata._ Era stupenda in quel vestito, anche se il rosa non è esattamente il suo colore, la preferivo in quel vestito nero senza spalline molto attillato che aveva a quella raccolta di fondi.

"Jane, vieni pure..." Lisbon mi chiama e io entro trovandola completamente vestita accanto alla sua scrivania intenta a ripiegare una camicia con una vistosa macchia di caffè. "E' colpa di Rigsby." mi dice senza che io abbia bisogno di chiedere. Sta troppo tempo con me, inizia ad essere piuttosto brava. "Allora, che volevi di così urgente da entrare senza bussare... oh, aspetta che dico, tu entri _sempre_ senza bussare."

"Io... ecco... prima volevo dirti che... insomma... volevo parlare con voi e quindi... se tu vieni." oddio, sto balbettando! Io, Patrick Jane, mentalista e spina nel fianco di Teresa Lisbon sto balbettando per l'imbarazzo al solo ricordo della scena in cui mi sono trovato. Questa non me la farà passare liscia.

"Stai arrossendo Jane?" mi chiede lei infatti con un sorrisetto maligno sulle labbra.

"Io? No..." datti un contegno accidenti! Non è la prima donna che vedi in déshabillé. "Vieni?" riesco poi a dire ricomponendomi. Lei annuisce e mi segue fuori dal suo ufficio.

Fuori ad attenderci c'è tutto il team meno Hightower.

"Allora, che vuoi?" mi chiede Teresa.

"Voglio parlare con tutti. Aspetteremo che Madeline ci raggiunga." non faccio nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase che la donna compare.

"Eccomi Jane, che volevi?" domanda anche lei, io sorrido e facendo avanti e indietro davanti alla mia scrivania inizio a raccogliere le idee.

"Sentite, so che quest'ultimo mese è stato piuttosto teso, sopratutto le prime due settimane, e anche se adesso le cose sono migliorate sento ancora di non aver riottenuto il vecchio rapporto e so che gran parte della colpa è mia." non è molto facile fare un discorso a braccio. Forse è meglio se mi preparo la prossima volta. "Volevo chiedere scusa ad ognuno di voi. Mi sono cacciato in un guaio e invece di scusarmi con voi da subito e pentirmene mi sono comportato come se nulla fosse." abbasso lo sguardo, non voglio vedere la delusione che ancora riaffiora alcune volte nei loro occhi. "In questi anni ho cercato di rimanere isolato da tutti voi per non dare a Red John un modo per colpirmi ancora, ma non ci sono riuscito affatto. Mi sono affezionato a voi e piano piano mi sono riscoperto a pensare a voi, come ad una famiglia ed è stato orribile quando ho capito che vi stavo perdendo." sincerità assoluta. "Spero che mi possiate perdonare e spero di riavere indietro quel vecchio rapporto..." concludo azzardandomi ad alzare lo sguardo.

"Mettici ancora in una situazione del genere e ti uccido." dice serio Cho dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio prima di tornare al suo libro.

Grace si avvicina a me e mi lancia le braccia dietro al collo stringendomi forte quasi da togliermi il respiro.

"Non farlo mai più." mi sussurra gentilmente. Piccola, dolce Grace, sempre disposta a perdonare all'istante.

"Mai più." prometto io sorridendole. "Ora però lasciami respirare..." aggiungo scherzando, lei si allontana come se avesse preso la scossa e mi chiede scusa.

Rigsby mi da una pacca sulla spalla e tanto mi basta per comprendere. Il team mi ha perdonato.

"Hai rischiato tanto per me Jane, per questa volta potrei perdonarti..." aggiunge Hightower sorridente.

"Non sei in debito con me Madeline, tutto quello che ho fatto l'ho fatto egoisticamente in quel momento. Volevo John e tu potevi servirmi più avanti." dico sincero.

"Lo so..." risponde allontanandosi per tornare nel suo ufficio. Quando mi volto trovo Lisbon a una cinquantina di centimetri da me e non so se aspettarmi o no un pugno. So già che un discorso simile l'ho già fatto con lei, ma sono comunque preoccupato dalle conseguenze.

"Non sul naso ti prego!" esclamo spaventato, ma lei mi stupisce e mi abbraccia dolcemente.

"Grazie Jane, questo conta molto per noi..." mi sussurra all'orecchio in modo che solo io passa sentirla. La sensazione di avere Lisbon tra le mie braccia è talmente inebriante che per un secondo mi scordo dove sono. Vorrei baciarla ma so che non posso, prima devo parlare con Scott.

"Bene, adesso che il momento cuore a cuore è finito tutti a lavoro!" esclama lei allontanandosi ed entrando in piena modalità Agente capo Lisbon. Tre se signora arrivano in contemporanea da tre punti diversi della stanza.

Adoro vederla sorridere. Il sorriso di Teresa Lisbon è il più bello del mondo.

Mi siedo sul divano e con questa sua immagine davanti agli occhi mi faccio un pisolino.

"Jane... svegliati." no, sto dormendo così bene.

"Un caso?" mugugno non volendo aprire gli occhi.

"No, tuo fratello..." apro gli occhi e mi ritrova la faccia divertita di Lisbon davanti. Mi sembra di avere un piccolo deja-vu di quando ero ceco. Anche quella volta la prima cosa che ho visto quando sono tornato a vedere era il viso, allora titubante, ma sempre bellissimo di Teresa. "E' giù che ti aspetta." certo devo aver dormito a lungo se Scott è già arrivato.

"Grazie Lisbon..." dico alzandomi e prendendo la mia giacca per poi incamminarmi velocemente verso l'ascensore.

"Ehi Pat!" esclama mio fratello vedendomi arrivare.

"Sai che non mi piace essere chiamato Pat..." gli ricordo io per la decima volta.

"Oh, già è vero. Che ne dici di fratellone?" storgo il naso. "Rick?"

"Accettabile..."

"Perfetto Rick. Andiamo?" annuendo entro in macchina e Scott ci porta in un ristornate italiano non molto lontano dalla CBI.

"Allora Rick, perché volevi vedermi con tanta urgenza?" chiede diretto mio fratello appena finito di ordinare. Altra caratteristica in comunque, non ci piace prendere le cose alla larga.

"Che intenzioni hai con Lisbon?" lui mi guarda confuso.

"Mi stai chiedendo se me la voglio solo portare a letto oppure se invece voglio una vera relazione?" mi chiede.

"Esatto."

"Beh, non la conosco da molto, ma so di provare qualcosa per lei..." beh, almeno non è uno stronzo.

"Ne sono felice."

"Ma non è l'unico motivo per cui sei qui vero? Piace anche a te Teresa." è un affermazione e io non ho intenzione di contraddirlo anche se il verbo piacere è un po' un eufemismo. Non avrà preso il talento di famiglia ma di certo non è un ingenuo.

"Tu sei mio fratello, non un rivale qualunque, abbiamo un legame di sangue, siamo una famiglia in un certo senso e, anche se ti conosco da poco, ti voglio bene. Non volevo che sotterfugi e trucchetti potessero rovinare il nostro rapporto più di quanto accadrà. Ho preferito essere sincero fin da subito." serio, conciso, dritto al punto.

"Io non mi arrenderò. Combatterò per il cuore di Lisbon." dice serio lui.

"Saremo in due allora, ma sarà solo lei a decidere alla fine. Niente pressioni per lei, nessuna richiesta di scelta, niente trucchetti subdoli, niente scorrettezze nei confronti dell'altro. E' una proposta ragionevole fratello?"

"Certo. Però chi diciamo 'vince' pagherà il pranzo o la cena per un mese all'altro." aggiunge lui scherzando un po. "Credi che ce la faremo ad uscire ancora uniti?"

"Non lo so Scott. Potrei dirti di sì, che ci riusciremo, ma solo quando ci troveremo in quella situazione lo potremo sapere." sincerità, una cosa che non ho mai usato molto spesso, se non nei confronti di Teresa.

Arrivano i nostri ordini e noi iniziamo a mangiare in un silenzio pieno di tensione.

"Ah, la mamma ha chiesto se vuoi venire a cena da noi una di queste sere _Pat_..." a quanto pare la guerra è già iniziata.

"Certo, mi farebbe molto piacere _Scotty._" ricambio la cortesia.

Continuiamo a mangiare in silenzio e io non riesco a non pensare al fatto che ho ritrovato da poche settimane mio fratello e già mi sembra di perderlo.


End file.
